Premature ageing of the epidermis is partly due to attack by UV radiation which generates free radicals.
It is known, for example from Japanese Patent Document No. 60193911, that certain vegetable oils can enter into the composition of water-resistant cosmetic products for anti-sun use containing, in addition, sun filters derived from p-amino benzoic acid.